Only One
by kasey1939
Summary: Rose explains the history of Klaus to Elena, Damon, and Stefan and that history can be summed up into one word. Caroline. Now he will stop at nothing to break the curse that's been haunting his existence since the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Elena sat in the Salvatore boarding house and tried to stay calm. It was taking every ounce of her will to just keep breathing the weight that had settled on her chest was so oppressive. With every word that Rose spoke that weight grew heavier and heavier.

"So what you're saying is that the oldest vampire in the world is coming after me?"

It was always best to be clear with these sorts of things. This man, vampire, Klaus was coming to Mystic Falls putting her entire world in danger. It just seemed like the threats just kept coming to her sleepy little town. What was that they always used to say? Nothing ever happens in Mystic Falls. Then Damon happened, and after him Katherine, and now Klaus. Not only did the threats keep coming they just seemed to be gaining in power and darkness as they went.

"Yes, he had the woman you know as Katherine Pierce some five hundred years ago, but she got away. She managed to trick Trevor, she used her charms to convince him to turn traitor and because of that all of us, Katherine, Trevor, and myself have spent the last five centuries fleeing from Klaus. He is not a man who forgives easily or at all as far as I know."

"But, why? Why Katherine, why Elena?" That was Stefan practical and to the point.

"I'm not sure for certain I was only ever told bits and pieces and that was so long ago that my information may not be the best. All I know is that it has something to do with their shared bloodline their lineage. There was a curse enacted long ago and in order to break it Klaus needs the moon stone, a werewolf, a vampire, and a Petrova doppelganger. He needs to use the moonstone as a focal point with the help of a witch and sacrifice all three of these creatures on the night of the full moon in order to break this curse."

"So, what's the curse? Did someone make the big bad vampire limp?" And that was Damon sarcastic and certain he would always be the worst thing in the shadows.

"No one knows, at least not for certain. There are several theories about it but I think only Elijah would know for sure what it is. Some say it's the sun and the moon curse and that if Klaus were to break it than all vampires would be cured of their aversion to the sun. Others say it is a curse placed on Klaus himself. Still others believe that the curse wasn't placed on Klaus but on the one he loves most."

"Who might that be?"

Who could a man like Klaus ever love? The man who killed without thought and without remorse. Who could ever see past all the dark things he's done?

"Caroline."

"Caroline? Who the hell is she?"

"More important how do we find her? If she is so all important to Klaus then we need her, she could be our leverage to get him out of town and out of our lives forever."

Rose looked almost ill after Damon's little announcement.

"That is not a good idea. Klaus does love Caroline, that's for sure, and she loves him in return. To harm one is to invite the wrath of the other. If you think that what Klaus is planning now is bad if he so much as thinks that you're planning to move against Caroline then he will slaughter this entire town. Painfully and slowly."

He wouldn't really do that would he? Kill an entire town just because he _thinks_ that someone in that town might be plotting against this woman. That's insanity.

"That's insane."

"That's Klaus. He's ruthless at the best of times but if you threaten the people he loves especially Caroline his rage knows no limits and he has no mercy."

She sounded like she was speaking from experience and if she was then that would explain why she'd looked so sick at so much as the thought of hurting this Caroline woman. She had a feeling that the don't hurt Caroline lesson was one that you only needed to learn once.

"Look, it's obvious that you know more than you've already told us so since you don't want us going after this Caroline, convince us not to, tell us about her about them."

Stefan again being practical. Caroline still seemed to be their best option and the more information they had going in the better.

"Fine I'll tell you the story as I know it. Some of it might be wrong but this is the version I've always heard. Not that anyone's ever dared to tell it within his hearing. The way the story goes is that Klaus knew Caroline back in the time before. Back when he was human..."

_"Nicklaus, we need to be more careful, I think your family is starting to suspect that you are not being truthful with them."_

Oh, his Caroline was gorgeous even when she was worried. She was worried about nothing of course his entire family still believed him to be enamored with Tatia like his besotted older brother Elijah. As though he would ever fall in love with his brothers dark beauty when he had this golden goddess in his arms.

He still remembered when they had first met some six moons past, he had been besotted with his brother's girl back then, and after finding the two of them locked in an embrace in the forest he had run off to the nearby waterfall to sulk and bemoan his life.

When he had first reached the falls he had thought himself alone until he sat on the bank just in time for his goddess to break the water's surface. At first he had thought her a creature of some sorts maybe a siren or a water nymph until she had spotted him at the water's edge staring at her. She had screamed so loud he had been tempted to cover his ears before watching her move quickly to the shore and her clothes.

After that day he had been obsessed with his beauty of the water. He sketched her image constantly always careful not to let anyone see them, and he returned to the falls every day waiting for her to return. When she finally did he had been so pleased it had taken him a moment to note the fear in her eyes and several visits thereafter to finally make it fade. Now they were inseparable, together as often as possible, they always met at the falls before heading off on some adventure or another.

She was fearless in all things. She did not act like any woman he had ever met before and he found that refreshing and exhilarating. He found the longer that he knew her the less he wanted to share her so they kept their association a secret from his family and his village.

She lived alone with only her mother in a house in the woodlands between his village and the werewolves' territory so it was only his family that was kept in the dark. It had not been hard to let them all believe that he was still heartsick over Tatia even though now he rarely ever even thought of her other than to remark about her relationship with Elijah. Now being able to look at the situation without his heart being involved he had begun to realize how manipulative and insincere she was in her affections. When he had tried to explain this to his brother he was accused of jealousy and told to mind his tongue.

That was one of the main things he loved about Caroline she never looked down upon him nor did she ever assume the reason behind his actions without speaking with him first and she always trusted and believed in him unlike the majority of his family.

"We are careful love, and as it is now I do not care if they do find out about us. I love you and you love me and I do not care who knows it. We will be together forever you and I."

_"Most people say that that promise is what started the vampire race."_

"What do you mean?"

How could a promise to be together forever start an entire race?

"It's said that Klaus and his family are the Original vampires that every vampire in existence is descendant of them. They say that Caroline was the first vampire ever spawned by them, the first of the next generation. That if Klaus hadn't wanted to keep his promise and be with her forever and then tried to turn her that none of them would have known it was possible to create more like themselves and they would have been the only vampires in existence."

"Oh goodie this fairytale has a moral. Let's all guess what it is."

"Mock all you want Damon but you were the ones who asked to hear this story I would be just as fine with not telling it at all. Klaus is on his way I think we would all be better served preparing for his arrival rather than having a nice long chat about ancient history."

She could understand that, but she also knew that knowledge is power and the more you had the better off you would be in a fight. They need to hear this, if it was true, then Klaus had a weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus paced around his bedroom in his new home. Mystic Falls had changed a great deal over the centuries, he hadn't stepped foot here since he'd been turned, and now that he was back he could honestly say he hadn't missed it at all. Since he'd come back he'd been plagued by memories of his human life, he hadn't been able to focus, so instead he focused on the one good thing that had happened here for him. Caroline.

If he closed his eyes he could still see everything, every moment they spent together while their hearts were still beating, all of it with crystal clarity.

Shaking himself he brought his mind back to the present, that was all that mattered at the moment, the doppelganger was here and this curse was nearly at an end. He'd found out the girls name, Elena Gilbert, but it seems she's been a little harder to find than anticipated. She wasn't at home, or at school, in fact no one around town at seen either her or her brother for days. She was hiding from him.

He shouldn't be surprised that was the Petrova way of course, he had yet to meet a single one that would just stand their ground and fight. Caroline would he knew, even when the odds were against her his Caroline always fought. She never gave up; he didn't think she knew how.

Looking around their temporary home he saw signs of his girl everywhere. A perfectionist, nothing entered their home without her approval, everything was always tasteful and immaculate. He couldn't care less so he always left all the decorating and party planning to her and it always worked in his favor to do so.

He had loved Caroline for a thousand years and he would love her for thousands more. They would never be parted the two of them. Never.

"Klaus? What are you doing?"

"Nothing darling, just thinking about our next move. Any thoughts?" He always asked her opinion; she was as cunning as he was and twice as ruthless if push comes to shove.

"Well, you need to find the girl but can't find her or her family correct. Well then if you can't find her family by blood, find her family by soul, where are her friends?"

Of course! This girl wasn't like Katerina who'd had no one and trusted just as many people, no this girl was outgoing and surrounded by people. Now all he had to do was find these people Elena kept close to her heart and then decide what to do with them.

Kill them one at a time to draw her out? Take them and use them for leverage? Or maybe just trick them into giving up the girl's whereabouts? He couldn't go to them himself, there was too much vervain floating around this town. They were on the lookout for him, but he had another option available to him.

"Darling it's been awhile how do you feel about going back to school?"

"Sounds like fun."

Turning to face her he was as always in awe of her beauty. She hadn't changed a bit; she was still his Siren of the Falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose couldn't believe that she was sitting here in the same town she was sure Klaus was already in leading story time. This was all in the past why did it matter so much to them now? Now, their only options were stand and fight and therefore die or run and never look back and keep running for the rest of their lives. Looking for another way was going to kill them all. Still, she was tired of running and without Trevor she had no reason to live any longer if they thought what she knew could help them avoid her fate then she would tell them all she remembered.

She could tell they were still planning on going after Caroline, seeing her as his weakness, hopefully by the end of the story they would understand just how wrong they were.

"So where were we?"

"Big bad Klaus had been whipped enough to promise his darling love forever."

"Yes Damon thank you for your help." Honestly the less time she spent with that particular vampire the better. He was so young and yet so arrogant she doubted he would last much longer in the world.

"Yes, Klaus had promised Caroline forever but he would soon learn just how hard a promise that would be to keep when..."

"He is hiding something from us Michael."

"Really Ester what could Nicklaus possibly be hiding from us? The boy is so weak every thought shows on his face." Michael would never understand the boy; he was nothing like the rest of his sons who were strong and something to be proud of.

"I tell you he has a secret. He keeps slipping away at all hours and staying away some times for the whole of the day. He has not so much as looked at Tatia in days and Rebekah tells me he does not speak of her any more either. I think he may have a new love."

"So what if he does? If that is so then it could only be for the good, at the very least it will help keep the peace between him and Elijah."

"Then why hide her from us? And who could it be? None of the girls of the village have been disappearing with him. I fear his new love may be of the wolves."

"Nicklaus knows better than to consort with the likes of them, but if you are truly worried I will tell Finn to follow him when next he leaves. We will learn this secret of his then we will act on it if we need to. Better love?"

"Yes, of course, thank you."

Ester knew that Michael did not understand he still thought that Nicklaus was his own, but she knew better. She was afraid that the blood of the wolf that flowed through her son's veins would one day lead him astray. He was just so different from the others she worried constantly that her secret would be discovered, that her shame would be laid bare for the entire family to see. No, she needed to know what he was doing so that she could protect herself, she would tell Finn to tell her of Nicklaus's dealings before going to his father. Finn was her darling boy she knew he would do it if she asked it of him.

Caroline paced the water's edge and waited for him, she knew he would be here soon, he always came. Hearing the rustling of the trees behind her she turned and smiled at the sight of him. Seeing him always made her smile. He was the light of her life, and she hoped she was the same for him, though she would never say such to him. She knew how men were; her father had been much the same before he died. They can feel more love for you than any other in this world, but never will the words pass their lips. They think to admit to love is to admit to weakness. Nicklaus was different he told her often how much he loved her but still she feared that if she was too forward he would vanish from her life never to return and that she could not bare.

"Nicklaus, you came!"

"Of course I did love; I will always come for you."

She let him pull her into his embrace before leaning up inviting him to kiss her. Oh, how his kisses made her head spin. She wanted to continue kissing him forever.

"I love you, Nicklaus."

"And I love you Caroline my love."

The two were so caught up in each other they failed to notice his brother Finn just within the trees watching them with fascination. So it was true then, Nicklaus had the love of another. Headed back to the village he was determined to share this news so they could know why he felt the need to hide it from them. He wanted to go straight to their father, but he had made a promise to mother and so he went to her first.

"It is as you said mother, he has a woman, but she is not of our village."

"A wolf?"

"What else could she be?"

Wow, Elena could barely believe it. Klaus's own brother had ratted him out to their mother. Not only that but what he'd told her hadn't even been right. Well...

"Caroline wasn't a wolf though was she?"

"No, at least not in the version of the story I've heard. You have to understand there are dozens of versions out there, each slightly different. No one really knows what if fact and what is fantasy."

"Why doesn't anyone know the truth?" If Klaus and Caroline loved each other so much wouldn't they like want to share the story of their love? She was always telling people about how Matt asked her out back when they were together.

"The only ones who were alive back then were Caroline, Klaus, and his family. While Klaus made Caroline immediately after being turned the others waited a good two hundred years before doing the same. Not to mention that we're talking about centuries of the telephone game here, you know I heard it from someone who heard it from someone. That's how so many different versions got spread. No one tells the story within their hearing for fear they heard the wrong one and will be punished for telling a lie about them."

"So what happened next?"


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline didn't know what to think about Mystic Falls High, or the people in it. She had never gone to school really, back when she was human you learned by doing, and after she became what she was now when it became common to go for formal education rather than a luxury for the rich she had already learned all she needed to know through experience. It all just seemed so pointless to her.

Whenever she and Klaus would settle down in this modern world she would always say she was eighteen so that no one would ever question why she wasn't in school. She had been seventeen when she was given her new longer life so it wasn't a stretch to pass for a year older physically.

Deciding to just go with the flow like she normally would when facing something new or foreign to her she marched right up to the front doors and walked in like she owned the place. When in doubt always look like you belong. Finding the front office wasn't hard at all and luckily they had already bled all the vervain out of the office secretary the night before and compelled her not to question Caroline or her records.

Now to find some of Elena Gilbert's friends so she could get out of this stupid town with all its memories as soon as possible. It wasn't that she hated Mystic Falls; it was that she hated what being here was doing to Klaus. It had taken him centuries to put his past to rest and being her was just making everything come flooding back again. They would find this girl, break the curse, and leave simple as that. She would not allow for any other outcome and when she wanted something she always got it, no matter what.

_'Hey have you seen Elena lately?'_

The question came from down the hall; she had been listening for any mention of Elena or her brother Jeremy. It could not be this easy could it? Either the girl had some very stupid friends or she hadn't told them about what was happening so they were just confused about her abrupt departure from their lives.

_'No, Matt I haven't. Maybe you could ask Bonnie she might know. Those two are like joined at the hip, you know sister from another mister and all.'_

Matt and Bonnie now that she had names to work with this would just be easy as pie now wouldn't it. She didn't know what to hope for. That it would be easy and therefore boring or hard and exciting. Either way she supposed it would at least be something different. She made it to the end of the hall just in time to see a blonde boy in a letterman jacket and owner of the voice she heard heading away from the crowd. Easy it was then.

"Matt? Hi, I'm a friend of Elena's I couldn't help but hear that you were looking for Elena. She was having a little bit of trouble at her house and she asked to stay over with my family for a bit while Jeremy was away. You could come over and visit after school if you want."

"Ah, sure that sounds great, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Caroline." Way too easy, people these days were just too trusting.

Klaus was sitting in his studio trying not to worry too much about Caroline and what was happening to her while he wasn't at her side. She had not been away from his side for more than an hour in decades now, not since the last time she'd been hurt.

He just kept telling himself that it would all be worth it in the end. That the faster they found the newest Petrova or Gilbert as the case may be, the faster they could leave this place and all of its memories behind. He didn't hate this place, no he was lying he did hate this place with a passion always had and always would; he mostly hated what it was doing to Caroline.

Ever since they had crossed the town line she had been frazzled and stressed. She was worried about him and he knew that but he also knew why, and he doubted she noticed the real reason behind it. Yes, this place was bringing up bad memories for him, but it was bringing up just as many unpleasant memories for her and if she focused on him and his reactions she wouldn't have to deal with her own.

He knew her well and after her day at school he was going to have to distract her as much as possible. Hearing the door open he glanced at the clock and noticed that hours had passed as he was lost in thought. Looking at his newest painting he found it nearly done, he couldn't wait until she saw it. He had made it just for her, a reminder of happy memories here to counter the bad ones that had been plaguing them both.

"Klaus I'm home and I brought a present."

Rushing down he found her standing in the entry way with a blonde football player who looked to be about seventeen.

"Well, love I see you've made a friend."

"I have, Klaus meet Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you mate, I'm sure we have plenty to talk about."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose sat at the kitchen table with a blood bag and tried to tune out the fight in the other room. The Salvatore's were smothering the poor girl and they didn't realize that if they kept pushing her they would only be pushing her right out the door. She turned when she heard them headed her way and knew they were about to demand to know more. For people who needed her and wanted her cooperation they were very arrogant and demanding. As though they thought they were owed her aide. If she didn't hate Klaus so much she would have gotten up and left, especially with Damon leading the charge.

"Alright flower power, I've been out voted so let's finish this little pow wow but please tell me we're almost to the ending."

"Almost. After Klaus's mother found out about his secret affair with Caroline she wasn't able to confront him because something else happened."

"What?"

"Her son died at the hands of a werewolf. Klaus and her youngest son were caught out alone on the night of the full moon..."

"Mother!"

Nicklaus was holding his younger brother to him trying to stop the bleeding. He had fallen asleep halfway to the village and had yet to wake up, he knew deep down that he was dead he was just too shocked to admit it. This could not have happened to him, if his brother was dead then it was his fault.

"Nicklaus what-"

"Henrick is hurt, one of the wolves-"

He felt his brother being pulled from his arms and couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. He watched as his mother began to wail and he could not stand to stay any longer. He staggered to his feet and began to stumble towards the woods, towards Caroline. He heard his sister Rebekah calling his name but could not even look back or tell her not to worry. He needed Caroline.

"Nicklaus come back!"

He lost track of time as he walked one step at a time towards his love and his salvation. She would not look at him with blame and condemnation in her eyes, she would love him regardless.

"Nicklaus?"

"Caroline my love, I am sorry I know it is late but -"

"Nicklaus what has happened? You are covered with blood are you injured? Was there a fight or the wolves?"

She looked so fearful at the thought that he might be harmed; he nearly could not bring himself to tell her it was he who had caused the harm this night.

"I am well but my younger brother Henrick was... he was killed by a wolf. We got separated and by the time I found him night had already fallen and the wolves were roaming. We tried to find shelter but the wolves found us first. I carried his body home but could not remain there."

"Come in Nicklaus, come inside you look so sad it breaks my heart to see you so."

"Your mother?"

"She is not at home, every full moon she stays closer to the wolves village to help the ones who do not turn last the night."

He felt her hand slip into his own as she began to pull him towards her home. When they finally stepped across the threshold she slowly and gently pushed him to sit on her bed. He watched her begin to gather a bowl of wash water and a cloth before returning to kneel between his legs so that she could reach him easily. She began to gently remove his brothers blood from his face and hands as he silently sat there trying not to think about what had happened only a few hours before.

He felt her pulling at his clothes and was startled to find his chest bare as she began to remove the blood that had trailed down from his face and dripped down his shirt to his chest. Once the blood was finally gone and all evidence of his brothers ... death... had been removed he noticed how her hands looked against his chest and he suddenly had a yearning to see more of her skin against his own.

"Caroline?"

Her name came out as a question but he could see from the way her eyes changed that she understood.

"Yes, Nicklaus I..."

Words seemed to fail her before she surged up on her knees and captured his lips with her own.

It was not sex, it was not even making love, it was healing. She healed him with her touch and her acceptance. They lay in the bed together the sheet barely covering them both sweat coating their bodies causing it to stick to their skin. He lay there with his head on her chest just listening to her heartbeat strong and steady as she softly sang to him a lullaby. It was his brother's favorite as a child and he finally wept silent tears for his loss and his family. She never judged him, nor did she fall silent until well after sleep had claimed him. Hearing her voice and the steady beat of her heart soothed him like nothing else could in that moment. She was alive and here with him, he may have lost his beloved brother but his true beloved was still here with him and always would be.

"Oh, the original d-bag had a soft and mushy heart once upon a time. I'm touched seriously I might just have to sit down and have a good cry now."

"Damon!"

"What? How does this help us exactly? What can this information possibly do for us now?" He was glaring at Rose throughout his entire little speech and that just made her defensive; boy did he rub her the wrong way.

"I don't know Damon; you were the ones who insisted I tell it to you."

"That was before I knew it was less of a story and more of a novel sister."

"He is over a thousand years old Damon did you truly believe I could tell you his story in ten minutes?"

"Whatever." He left in a huff closely followed by the other Salvatore and Elena who were giving her quiet looks of apology with every step they took. She didn't know what she was still doing here, they were so ungrateful, but now that she'd started the story she found she wanted more than anything to finish it.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt could not believe that this was happening to him. He was hanging from his wrists in the center of a room that was splattered with his blood. He'd asked them why they were doing this to him but the answer made even less sense than what they were doing. They wanted all the vervain out of his system, what the hell was vervain? Why was it in his system? More importantly what the hell were they going to do when it was out of his system? They had left him alone for now at least, he didn't know if he wanted them to just kill him or what.

Klaus was in his studio again, he loved to paint whenever he was thinking, and he had a lot to think about. What to do whenever all the vervain had left the quarterback was at the forefront of his mind. Hearing Caroline behind him he turned to see what she was doing and found her leaning in the doorway simply watching him.

"Yes, love?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

So it was like that was it? He loved it when she was in a playful mood, he hadn't seen that since they'd come to back here.

"I'm just painting love nothing you haven't seen before I'm sure." What was she up to?

"Well then let me help."

She reached over dipping two fingers in the red paint before bringing them up and trailing them across his face.

"So it's like that is it love?" Grabbing her and pulling her in close for a searing kiss he poured all his feelings for her into that one gesture. Pulling back they were both breathless and hungry for more.

Putting a little extra strength into it he shoved her back onto the sofa and watched her stretch out hands above her head just waiting for him to have his way with her any way he chose. Have her he would.

Reaching down he grabbed both sides of her shirt and tore it right down the center before grabbing her skirt and pulling leaving her in nothing but the tattered remains of her bra and her thigh high boots. She looked stunning as always, her hair fanned out around her shimmering like gold in the fire light.

Grabbing his paint brush, the one left forgotten when she entered, he dipped it in the red paint. Kneeling on the sofa one knee between her spread legs he leaned forward and placed it against her throat trailing it down slowly following the lines of her body. Sweeping it lightly across her breasts he watched her nipples tighten under his attentions as she arched up towards him silently begging for more.

"Patience love."

He followed her body down in a straight line until he got to her dainty little foot. Then starting where the paint ended her ran his tongue back up again following the line back dead center. The taste of the paint mixed with the honey of her skin tingling across his tongue. When he made his way back to her breast he slowly pulled her nipple into his mouth scraping his teeth along the pebbled flesh.

Pulling away he placed the brush on the other side and started again. Following along her entire body until she screamed with frustration and begged for more. He loved her more than anything else in the world. He had loved her at his beginning and he would continue to love her until his end.

Matt was moaning in agony, every muscle felt like it was on fire, and he could barely keep his head up he was so weak and tired. He was dying. Hearing the door open he watched them come back and not for the first time hoped they were going to just kill him. They were both splattered with paint and smiling like they hadn't a care in the world, which considering what they were doing to him, did not give him hope for his future. They were psychotic and he still had no idea what they wanted from him.

"Ah, Matt you're still awake, good for you boy. Now that all the vervain has finally cleared your system we can get down to business."

He felt a hand under his chin just before everything fell away. He felt like he was floating lost in the other man's eyes.

"Now, why don't you tell me about your friend Elena, I want to know everything."

**A/N - 13 chapters left to this story! I was going to finish the whole thing but I ran out of steam on it but never fear I will circle back around to it soon enough. Until then I hope you like what I've done so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what happened after Klaus got all hot and heavy with his honey for the first time? Oh my god was he a virgin? Please tell me he was that would just make my day!"

"Damon!"

"What? Don't act like that wouldn't just amuse the hell out of you too."

Rose was really beginning to feel pity for the younger Salvatore. It really must not be easy trying to control someone so obviously uncontrollable. Taking a deep breathe she decided to deal with him as she always dealt with those who annoyed her in the past. She would ignore his out bursts and continue on with what she was doing until she was blissfully done and could either kill him or simply leave his presence.

"After Klaus's night with Caroline he went back to his village to mourn the death of his brother with his family though he half expected to be blamed for his death and cast out. What he didn't know was that during the night while he was with his love, his parents had not slept either. Instead they had made a decision, one to help protect the rest of their children from the threat of the wolves. They had already lost one child to sickness before coming to the new world and now another to the monsters that were their neighbors they were not about to lose anymore not if they could help it. But to do this they needed help."

"Ayana please you are my oldest and dearest friend I need your help with this spell. I cannot do this on my own."

Ester knew her friend and mentor wanted no part in what she had planned, what she was asking for went against every rule she had ever been taught. She was going to change the balance of things and that was not something to be done lightly or often. But these were her children, she would change the entire world if she had to in order to make them safe once more.

"What you ask is impossible Ester. One cannot simply stop werewolves from shifting on the full moon it is what they do, it is their nature. You know it is impossible to do this thing, even with magic, why would you ask for what I can not give?"

She was becoming desperate, her children needed to be safe. If she could not eliminate the threat then there had to be something else she could do.

"If we cannot make the wolves weaker can we make the children stronger?"

Oh bless her husband for being so quick of wit, yes, that was something that could be done.

"Ayana?"

"It is possable, but it would take a great deal of magic and the consequences and ripples of such an action would be numerous and unpredictable. Go home this night and discuss it truly give yourselves time to understand what it is you are asking for, then if yo still wish to walk this path come back to me at day break and we shall continue this discussion."

She knew from the look on her friends face that her decision was final she would not do anything more until they had time to decide properly and she could not do this without her help so they had no choice. Taking her husbands hand she led him back to their home and their sleeping children where they sat without speaking, barely even breathing, and waited for the sun to rise.

As the light finally began to fill the sky they both stood and walked quietly side by side back to her friends home where she stood in the doorway waiting for them a look of resignation on her face. She had known they would not change their minds but she had felt compelled to give them that chance, as she always did.

"You have decided then?"

"They are my children."

"Very well, I shall aide you in this but there are some conditions you much meet before I do understood."

"What?" What conditions could she possably ask for? Her childrens safety was on the line did she truly believe there would be things she would refuse to do for that?

"I will do this for your family Ester, but I will only do it for your entire family, I see it in your eyes this choice to leave one of your young behind. This I will no allow, this protection will either be for all of your children or it will be for none of them."

How could she demand such a thing? After that little bastard allowed her baby boy to die at the hands of his filthy brethren, and now she was expected to protect him? No!

"No!"

"No!"

Her husband answered at the same time she did with just as much force. They refused to allow that mongrel to remain, he was no longer family. When the coward finally returned from where he had run to hide then Micheal would challenge him and once defeated he would either be banished or killed. They had yet to decide which he deserved more. To walk the world alone or to walk the world no more.

"This is my condition, my only condition. It is your right to banish him if you so desire, after and only after, he is as protected from the wolves as the others. Do you accept or do we forget this entire mess now?"

So that was her aim, she asked the one thing she thought they would never agree to in an attempt to maintain her precious balance. Well, for every problem there was an answer and she knew just what to do about this one.

"Very well, but my husband will receive the same benefits from the spell that my children do. They will need a strong guiding influence with their new found strength." And this way Micheal would still have the strength to kill Niklaus.

"Agreed."

"Oh my god, his parents plotted to kill him? But it was an accident it wasn't like he killed his brother with his own hands or anything!"

Elena simply could not believe it. What kind of parents did that to their child?

"True, but you must remember each of his parents had their own reasons for wanting him dead, the death of his brother while he was responsible for him was just a handy excuse, or so the story goes."

"Why did they want him dead?"

"It is said that Klaus was bastard born, that he was the product of his mothers on going affair with another man. Ester was afraid that one day someone would notice, that Klaus would some how give himself away as not being her husbands son and back then such an action was not taken lightly. As for Micheal, he saw Klaus as weak and a disgrace to his family name. When he realised his wife held no love for him either he readily jumped on the excuse to rid himself of his problem."

"So they had planned to kill junior right off right? So what went wrong?"

"They needed to wait to do the spell until the next full moon, when their magic would be at it's strongest and they would actually be able to do what Ester so desperately wanted. During that time while his siblings forgave him for the accident that caused their brothers death his parents ignored Klaus treating him as though he didn't exist causing him to spend more and more time away from home and with Caroline. During that time Ayana and Ester prepared for what was to come gathering all their ingredients the only thing left to decide was who was to be the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, in order to do the spell that would make them all stronger and faster a life had to be offered in exchange for the change in balance they wanted. The spell called for the consumption of the blood of the chosen sacrifice and then the end of their former weak mortal lives. Much the way you make a vampire now, only back then it had never been done before so it was very much a leap of faith. Ayana left the choosing of the sacrafice up to Ester and Micheal saying only that it could not come from her family line."

"There's a witch for you always looking out for number one. I believe this is the cover thine own ass rule number one."

"Shut up Damon! So who did they choose?" Whose life did they take to get what they wanted.

"Well..."

"This would be so much easier had Ayana not placed such restrictions on us. We could have used Niklaus as the sacrifice and then at least his life would have benefited the family in some way. Now who do we choose?" Micheal was furious, he needed to kill that boy and he needed to do it quickly before brought any more shame to his name.

"It must be someone that none would mourn or miss. Someone who is as much an outsider as they are a part of this village." But the village was so insular that was a hard thing to find.

"One of the werewolves? Would serve them right." Oh, how he wanted to feel their blood on his hands, but that would have to wait. Once he was stronger and more their equal he would make them feel his pain.

"No the sacrifice must be human."

"But who?" Who could the possable use?

"I know just the person husband, leave it to me."

"Who?"

"The harlot who broke my poor darling boys heart with her lies of course."

"Tatia!" Elena could not believe it. Not realizing she had spoken out loud. Looking around the room she found everyone looking at her with different levels of amusement. "Sorry."

"Little caught up in the story there?"

She felt her cheeks start to heat with embarrassment. Looking down at her feet she mumbled another apology before silently begging Rose to continue.

"Well, while his parents had decided to end Tatia's life, Klaus had decided to change his own drastically, not knowing that his parents were about to do that for him."

"Caroline love I have something to ask you."

"What?" She knew he was nervous simply because he could not seem to meet her gaze. What could possably be so important it made him doubt her? Had she done something? Was he trying to work up the courage to leave her? What would she do if he left?

"Caroline?" Looking up she saw he was looking at her now and had somehow moved closer. She must have been to far inside her own head to notice.

"Sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts, what was it you wished to ask me?" Trying to keep her paniced thoughts from playing across her face she waited for him to speak his peace. If he did wish to leave her she would find the strength to let him go, she would have to.

Watching him closely she saw indecision chase across his eyes again before he took another step towards her before slowly sinking down on one knee.

"Will you be my wife?"

She couldn't stop the tears that began to fall. Seeing his worry and resignation at the sight of them she rushed to answer him.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!"

"You are weeping."

"With joy my love, only with joy. You looked so worried and scared I thought you meant to leave me behind."

"Never."

"So Klaus and Caroline got married?" Elena was glad Stefan asked the question she was dying to hear the answer to because she knew she was still to embarrassed from her earlier interruption to do it herself.

"No, he asked her on the day of the full moon and went back to his village that evening to tell his family. Of course he never got the chance to tell them."

That was all so sad.

"Snap out of it Elena, these two love birds are trying to kill you, no sympathy for the devil."

Looking up she saw Damon looking at her with worry. She knew he thought this story would make her back out on their plan to take Caroline. He was right of course she had considered it, they did seem to love each other so much even the thought of hurting one of them to get to the other was beyond evil to her. But this was about survival and it was fast coming down to kill or die and they had been alive and in love for a thousand years, she deserved her chance at love to. Didn't she?

"So that's it then? Mama Original did her little whoo whoo magic trick and now we have to pay the price?"

"But wait weren't Ester and Micheal going to kill Klaus as soon as the spell took? What happened? Why is he still alive?"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Matt Caroline was now fully armed with a list of all of Elena Gilberts close friends. There hadn't been as many as she would have assumed from what she knew of the girl. Only one other besides Matt really and her name was Bonnie Bennett. She was headed to the girls house now, address also curtesy of Matt, to try and feel her out a little before they came to a decision about what to do next. Walking up to the door she had her story straight, according to Matt she was on the cheerleading squad, so she would say that she was interested in joining and that Matt directed her towards Bonnie as the person to talk to about that. Raising her hand to knock a splitting pain ripped through her mind before her hand ever even landed the first time. Damn witches. Clutching at her head she fell to her knees in agony, trying and failing to gain her footing so she could make a run for it. Hearing the door open she opened her eyes as much as she dared and stared up into the face of a smug teenage girl. That bitch.

"If I were you I would cease this assault at once. Believe me if you persist there will be consequences." Blood would flow through the streets without end, she knew that. Nik was a bit of a drama queen when it came to making a statement. He always said that a statement wasn't worth making if it wasn't readily remembered for the rest of the lives of the survivors. Assuming there were survivors, and if there weren't then the story should persist as a warning to any others foolish enough to attempt the same mistake later in life.

"Well, then I suppose it's a good thing you're not me. You're Caroline right?" How the hell did she know that? She let her glare answer for her.

"I figured as much, the Salvatore brothers had a feeling you might show up here eventually. I texted Stefan as soon as I felt you near my house. Luckily we've been waiting for just an opportunity like this one. Now, unfortunately I don't have the right equiptment to play host to you here, but I know just the place where you'll be nice and comfy. I doubt even Klaus will be able to find you there."

Feeling the presence of another vampire rapidly approaching her from behind she knew what was coming next and she had just enough time to smile up at the little witch and laugh.

"You will regret this, I promise you that." A deep wrenching pain in her neck and suddenly the world fell away. Her last thought before she lost conciousness completely was of Klaus. He would find her she knew he would, he always did, and she held no pity for her attackers. They thought they knew the wrath of Klaus, that they were prepared, they were about to find out just how wrong they were.

"Good work judgey. Didn't think you had it in ya." Damon really was impressed. When Stefan had first suggested bringing witch wonder in on the plan he'd thought he was joking. Now it seemed like it was the best move they'd made so far.

Looking down at Caroline, Klaus's sugar sweet love muffin, he really couldn't see what all the fuss was about. Rose made the girl sound like she was this big bad ass, all he saw when he looked at her was vampire barbie.

Taking out his phone he called Stefan to let him know that stage one of the plan was complete and they were moving barbie to the secure location now.

"All systems are go baby brother, we have barbie."

"Barbie?" He could almost hear the frown of disapproval over the phone.

"What? That's what she looks like."

"Are you sure Klaus isn't somewhere around there?" He was nearly insulted by that question. Scratch that he was insulted by that question.

"Yes, I'm sure. From what Rose has been telling us, she and Klaus are all lovey dovey. If he'd been here he would have popped out the second Missy Bennett put the wammy on her. If not then he would have definately jumped up when I snapped her neck."

"You did what!"

"How'd you think we were gonna move her Stef? If rose is right she's at least a thousand years old and even with Bonnie's juju on her non-stop she would have still managed to give us the slip if she were concious." The answering sigh was like a gust of wind it was so loud.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right, haven't you learned that by now? Now that your little Q and A is over time for a question of my own."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is step two? We have Klaus's honey that great, yay team Elena and all that, but now that we have her what the hell are we doing with her exactly?"

"I don't know." What!?

"What do you mean you don't know? It was your idea to snag her now and you don't have a plan?"

"Hey, if you're so all powerful brilliant what do you think we should do?" Of course because when the playing field got to bloody or the work got to diry for saint stefan it was always him they asked to step in and play villian.

"Well, first things first. Do we tell Klaus we have her or let him figure it out on his own?"

"I, I don't ... what would you do?"

"Well, that depends on what I was going for. Each way has it's own pros and cons attached. If we contact him that shows him that we think we're in charge plus going head first into danger is kind of my thing so of course that way gets my vote. Then again if we let him figure it out on his own that might take a few hours and that's a nice grace period where we can plan out our next move without having to worry about his first move. So which do you want to do baby bro, this is your show after all." It's your girl he added silently to himself.

"Just get her to the place and get her locked in tight, we'll decide on step two when you get back. Oh and bring Bonnie with you when you come back, Elena wants to see her."

"Rodger that, over and out."

Hanging up he glanced over at Bonnie in the passenger seat looking pissed of as was her usual. Honestly he was starting to think maybe she didn't have another expression besides that one.

"We're dropping off barbie klaus here and then we're headed back to the boarding house to map out where to take this cluster fuck from here. You're invited to come along for the ride and seeing how your place was the last place Caroline was it'll be the first place Klaus will go looking for her. It might be in your best interest if when that happens you were somewhere else."

Getting no answer, not that he really expected to get one out of her, he drove faster wanting this part over and done already. Seems that they were pulling this plan together on the fly and that was never a good way to go, but he'd play along for now. If it started going to far south he didn't care what Elena wanted they would all be packed and out of Mystic Falls in a heartbeat.

Klaus was starting to get worried, and he didn't like being worried, he especially didn't like being worried about Caroline. All she was supposed to do was look around a little she should have been back by now. Pacing around his studio he found he was too worried to even paint. If she was off fooling around he would strangle her. Hearing his cellphone begin to blast out her ringtone he sighed with relief. Finally.

"Caroline love where are you?"

"Sorry, wrong vampire care to guess again?" Who the hell was this guy and why did he have Caroline's phone. He would rip the mans heart out of his chest.

"Who are you then mate, and why do you have Caroline's phone."

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I have Caroline's phone because I have Caroline."

Short and to the point he could respect that, too bad he was going to have to kill the boy slowly and painfully.

"Damon Salvatore, what a pleasure. I've heard so much about you, am I right to assume that this has something to do with the current doppleganger Elena Gilber?"

"Duh. So here' s the first offer. You leave Mystic Falls and don't come back during Elena's human lifetime. We'll keep your darling Caroline as insurance until Elena's human life comes to an end. Once that happens we'll send her back to you. Shouldn't take more than five or six decades."

The arrogant little - of all the nerve.

"If I decline your offer?"

"Then things take a turn for the violent. If you say no then we'll start to torture Caroline and we won't stop until you agree to the deal. Once you agree her stay will become far more comfortable if not luxurious. She'll get three blood bags a day and everything."

At the first mention of his Caroline being tortured he began to see red. They were threatening her! Didn't people ever learn? You never threaten Caroline if you want to live, and you never hurt Caroline if you want your loved ones to live, and you don't torture Caroline unless you want to see everything you love in life burned to the blood ground.

" Good offer mate, clear concise and, straight to the point. Here's my counter offer. You will release Caroline at once, when she is release you will hand over the doppleganger that I'm searching for and I'm quite certain that you have in your company at present. Once that is done I promise to kill you quickly and with as much mercy as I am able." It was a good deal they really should take it.

"If I decline your offer?" Hmm, obviously not as smart as they thought they were. These Salvatore brothers were truly starting to become a pain in his backside.

"If you decline I will begin to kill this entire town one insignificant little peasant at a time and I shall begin that process with Matt Donovan."

Without waiting for a response he hung up on the cocky baby vampire. Standing in the middle of his studio his mind would not calm for anything. They had Caroline, they planned to torture Caroline, Caroline's life was in danger.

Letting out a roar of anguish and fury he rushed around the room destroying everything in his path. This he would not allow! She would not be harmed, not ever again, he would not allow it damn it! Standing there for a moment in the midst of his destruction, he knew she would not be pleased to see what he'd done to the furiture she'd picked for him nor would the state of the walls help the situation any, he came to a decision. As much as it pained him to do so for the moment he would wait. Even though she had the age of an original she was not one in truth which meant it would be only to easy for on of them to kill her under the right circumstances. No he would bide his time and wait for them to make a mistake, and they would make a mistake of that he was certain, then he would have his vengance upon them all.

Leaving the room he decided to take out his frustrations on the quater back who'd sent them to Bonnie Bennett and the trap waiting there in the first place.

"So, Damon, what did he say?"

He knew he should tell them, it would only be right to tell them, but he knew if he did Elena would want to hand Caroline back over to save Matt and that would ruin everything.

"He's gonna have to think about it."


End file.
